Vampire Paradise
by ReadingChipmonk
Summary: The Vampire Diaries and Twiglight cast are stuck on an island. Will they get along? Will they be able to work together to get off the island? My sister and I worked together on this story. Oh yeah, a crazy pirate comes into it later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This story my sister and I came up with. My sister is TiffyLee, she has a few stories of her own. She even has this story, and another story that we both did, on her account. So PLEASE go to her account and check out her stories too.**

**This story has Vampire Diaries and Twilight together.**

**Please READ and RESPOND. I hope you all ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire's Paradise<strong>

They all washed up onto the beach at the same time but on different sides of the island. The people on the left side of island stayed lying down, unconscious from the crash, while most of the people on the right side of the island slowly got to their feet disoriented from what happened.

"Bella. Wake up." The bronze haired guy said, gently shaking the small brunette.

"Don't worry Edward." said a tall, lean, blond guy. "Listen to her breathing and how strong her heart is. She doesn't even have any water in her lungs. She's going to be okay."

Edward looked up at the guy. "Then way isn't she waking up Carlisle?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"You've been to medical school Edward. She's just unconscious." Carlisle stood up and dusted the sand off of him. "She'll wake up shortly."

"Great, my hair is a mess." said a beautiful blond woman, pulling a piece of seaweed out of her hair. "And I'll never get the salt out of it."

"Forget about your hair Rosalie." said a petite fairy like girl. "My designer clothes are ruined."

"Rosalie, Alice." Quit bickering for a moment." said a heart shaped, caramel haired woman. "We are stranded on an island in the middle of no where and all you care about is your hair and your clothes." She shook her head and went to stand by Carlisle.

"Where do you think we are Carlisle?" asked a scarred blond guy.

"I have no idea Jasper. We could be anywhere." Carlisle looked around at his surroundings and sighed. "Did anyone get the readings of our coordination's before we crashed?" He turned around to see everyone shake their heads.

Bella started to stir and Edward immediately helped her sit up. "Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked, gently patting her back just incase she had inhale some water.

She coughed and rubbed at her eyes. "Just a little sore." She replied, her voice scratchy from the salt water. She opened her eyes and tried to look around, but she couldn't see in the dark like the others. "What happened? Where are we?"

Edward sighed. "We crashed on something. We don't know where we're at except for that we're stranded on some island."

Bella started to silently cry. "Is everyone okay?"

"I believe so." Edward replied. He helped Bella up, but she wobbled and almost fell back down, so he picked her up and cradled her in his arms instead. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"My ankle hurts." She reached her hand down and touched her ankle. "It's swollen."

"Carlisle." Edward yelled, walking over to Carlisle. "I think her ankle might be broken." He set her down on a large rock and Carlisle knelt down to examine her ankle.

"Does anyone happen to have their phone on them?" Esme asked.

"Rose should have hers." replied a big muscular guy.

"But it doesn't work." Rosalie said, holding out her dripping phone. "I knew we should've gotten the waterproof ones." She squeezed her hand shout on the phone, crushing it into pieces.

"You were right Edward. Her ankle is broken." Carlisle said, gently wrapping his hands around her ankle, acting as an icepack to help the swelling go down.

Edward took his over shirt off and tore it into long strips. "Here." he said, handing the strips to Carlisle. "Wrap her ankle in these."

Carlisle took it and started to wrap Bella's ankle. "Jasper, Emmett." he said as he wrapped her ankle. "Circle the island and see if you can find anything we could use to make a signal for help. Hopefully someone will see it."


	2. Chapter 2

Damon Salvatore sat up, coughing up water. He looked around at his surrounds and had no idea where he was. "Damn it." he cursed to himself.

He got to his feet and dusted the sand off himself as he looked around the beach. He looked at all the still unconscious body's lying on the beach, but noticed that there was one body missing.

"Elena!" He searched the entire left side of the island searching for the slender brunette. After not finding her, he cocked his head to the side and listened for the heartbeat. He heard the soft breathing of the others still lying on the beach, the rush of the water around him, the birds chirping in the trees, and finally the beating of a heart pulsing blood throughout their body.

He walked through the trees, keeping quiet so he wouldn't loss which way it was coming from.

Stefan Salvatore slowly got to his feet and quickly started looking for his love, Elena. When he couldn't find her, he went to Bonnie Bennett and gently but quickly shook her awake. "Bonnie! You have to wake up. Elena is missing."

Bonnie turned over onto her back and smacked Stefan's hands away from her. "Quit shaking me Stefan." she said hoarsely. She sat up and started coughing from using her voice.

"Elena's missing." Stefan repeated. "Could you try and locate her?"

Bonnie cleared her throat and looked up at Stefan. "I don't know. I would need the grimoire but I left it in Mystic Falls."

He sighed and stood all the way up, running his hands through his short hair. "Aren't you clairvoyant or something?"

Bonnie looked at him as if he was forgetting something important. "I would need something that belongs to her but we have _nothing_ due to the crash."

He sighed again and started pacing the beach at an abnormal speed. "Don't tell Jeremy that Elena's missing."

"I think Jeremy would be able to tell if Elena is missing or not." Bonnie said, walking over to Jeremy and sweeping the hair from his face to see if he was okay.

Alaric Saltzman moaned and got to his hands and knees. Stefan ran to his side in a split second and helped him up. Alaric reached up and touched his forehead. He winced in pain and pulled his hand back to see that his fingertips were covered in blood.

Stefan saw the blood on Alaric's hand and nearly dropped him from the bloodlust, if it wasn't for Bonnie to grab hold of Alaric at the last second before he hit the ground.

Stefan turned around from the site of the blood as the veins appeared around his eyes and his teeth grew from his gums. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself, feeling his teeth retract.

"He's okay." Bonnie said. "It's just a scratch. Nothing serious." Bonnie helped Alaric over to a tree stump, then took off her damp over shirt to press to his head. "Just keep this there for awhile." She told him, putting his hand on the shirt so she could go back to Jeremy. "Stefan, go check on Caroline and Tyler."

As she said that, Caroline opened her eyes and quickly jumped to her feet. She looked around and saw Tyler lying a few feet away from her and quickly went to him. She leaned over him and let out a breath of relief when she saw that he was still breathing. "Where are we?" She asked, standing back up when Stefan stopped beside her.

Stefan finally looked around. "I'm not sure." He turned to Alaric. "Alaric, do you happen to know where we are since you were the last one steering the ship?"

Alaric pulled the shirt from his head to get a better look at Stefan. "No I didn't. I don't even know what we hit. There was nothing in the way that I saw." He shook his head, then winced at the pain it caused, putting the shirt back up to his wound.

"Where's Damon?" Caroline asked, noticing that he was missing as well.

"Hopefully with Elena." Stefan said, taking a deep breath, wishing for Elena to be safe wherever she was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you hear that?" Emmett asked Jasper. They were walking along the edge of the beach, looking for anything that they could make a signal with. No such luck so far.

"It sounds like a heartbeat. Do you think there are any animals on the island?" Jasper asked hopefully. He didn't want to be stuck on an island with Bella with no way to quench his thirst. He especially didn't want a repeat of her birthday.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Emmett went in between the trees so whatever it was wouldn't be able to see him. Jasper followed after him.

They followed the sound of the heartbeat, and in no time they started to hear voices as well. "Hopefully with Elena." Jasper and Emmett stopped and looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Other people were on the island with them.

They slowly snuck closer, staying hidden behind the bushes, until they could see the other people. "Alaric, how are you holding up?" A tall, lean guy with short brown hair asked the guy sitting on a tree stump.

"My head hurts but I'll live." He pulled the shirt he was holding away from his head, and the scent immediately hit Jasper.

Jasper jumped up and ran at the guy on the stump before Emmett even realized what was happening. There were more people than he had anticipated, but that didn't stop him from going after his target. Emmett was about to run after him, but suddenly Jasper was thrown against the tree to his side by an invisible force. Emmett didn't know what had happened but he quickly went to Jasper before he attacked the wounded guy again.

He crouched down beside Jasper and pulled him to his feet. Jasper held his breath before he went into a frenzy again and looked at the people surrounding him. The one closest to him was the lean guy that had spoken before. He was standing protectively in front of the guy that used to be on the stump, who was now about ten feet away from Emmett and him.

There was a blonde girl helping a muscular guy off the ground, but was looking at the two unknown people with curiosity. Then there was another girl, who was the completely opposite of the first, who had her hand out, pointed in Emmett's and Jasper's direction, who was standing over another guy that was unconscious.

Emmett did the first thing that he could think of. _Edward_, he yelled in his head.

Edward heard his name called and immediately looked up. "What?" He turned around and realized that it hadn't been said aloud.

Carlisle looked at Edward. "What is it?"

"I don't know." He turned to Alice who was wringing her clothes out as best as she could without wrinkling them, which was impossible. "Did you see anything?"

"About what?" Alice asked, getting frustrated about her clothes and just gave up.

"Never mind." He turned back to face Bella. "I'll be back." He got up and started walking the way Emmett and Jasper did a few minutes ago. "Emmett needs something." He answered an unvoiced thought from Carlisle.

He followed their scents and soon came to where they went into the trees. He sighed and hoped that they weren't just messing with him. He continued to follow their scent but stopped when he finally realized that something was wrong. He was hearing more thoughts other than just Emmett's and Jasper's.

He immediately ran to his brothers, without thinking about how he would affect the situation or even listening to their thoughts to see what was going on. He stopped in front of his brothers, looking at the strangers.

"Alaric, how are you holding up?" Stefan asked.

"My head hurts but I'll live." Alaric pulled the damp shirt from his forehead. It didn't have much blood on it, which was a good thing. It meant that it was nothing serious.

Stefan looked behind Alaric and before he himself could turn and see what he was looking at, Stefan quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him off the tree stump, and pushed Alaric behind him, getting in a protective stance in front of him. Before Alaric could understand what was going on, he felt of whoosh of air fly past him and then heard a thump follow quickly after.

Alaric looked to Bonnie to see that she had her hand up toward where he'd been sitting just a moment ago, and that she had created the wind. He turned back around to see a pale blond guy and a giant, curly haired, muscular guy standing by the tree a few feet away from the tree stump.

Caroline helped Tyler off the ground and they both went to stand by Stefan, while Alaric backed up to stand over Jeremy with Bonnie.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked, looking between the two.

"We didn't mean any harm," the muscular guy said, not bothering to answer Stefan.

"No harm. You attacked Alaric." Stefan took a step toward them. He suppressed the urge for his teeth to grow but he quietly hissed at them.

"He didn't mean it, he just lost control." They blond guy looked down at his feet and from the looks of it, he was holding his breath.

"What do you mean he lost control?" Stefan asked. He was trying hard not to show his true form, but the crash had weakened him and he needed blood, soon.

Caroline went to Stefan's side before either of them could answer, even though neither of them looked like they were going to. "Maybe they're like us," she whispered to Stefan, not realizing that the others could hear them.

Stefan thought it over. He should have been able to hear them come up on their group, but he hadn't. And how the blond guy attacked Alaric, the speed he had ran at him, and the look on his face. He knew that look. It was bloodlust.

Before Stefan could question the two strangers, the trees moved and suddenly there was a third guy standing in front of the other two.

_They are like us, _was the first thought Edward heard when he appeared in front of everyone. He immediately regretted reacting without thinking first, it wasn't like him at all, but then the thought he heard finally registered in his mind.

Edward looked into every single one of their minds, trying to see what they knew. The one he had first heard was doing an entire replay of everything that he had missed, trying to piece together what the trio were. Edward looked to Jasper, somewhat ashamed of how he had behaved but also understanding. It was still hard on him sometimes when there was fresh human blood in the open, but not nearly as hard as it was for Jasper.

He looked back to the strangers and noticed their appearance. Their clothes were damp and ripped, just like his family's were. They must have crashed also.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan thought about what Caroline said, it could be true, after all, they aren't the only vampires. But the trio in front of them right now didn't look like any sort of vampire he had seen before, and he'd been around for a while. These people had pale skin, like they never went out in the sun. _Maybe they don't have daylight rings like us_, Stefan thought to himself.

He looked down at their hands, but there was nothing of the sort. _Nope, no rings_.

_Maybe they don't daylight have rings like us_, Edward read from the tall, lean, short, brown haired guy who's name is Stefan from what he had gathered from the wounded human who's mind he was reading right before hearing about rings. _Nope, no rings_, Stefan thought.

What are these so called 'daylight rings', Edward thought to himself. He looked down at Stefan's hand, then the blonde, and everyone else's, all of them but one had them on. Weird, they're sort of ugly, Edward thought to himself, something I'd never be seen in. What are they even for?

"Who are you?" Edward spoke out loud, even though he knew most of their names by just reading their minds.

"We could ask you the same question?" Caroline asked. _She seems like a bitch_, Emmett thought to Edward with a goofy grin on his face, _I like it_. Edward snickered out loud. "What's so funny?" Caroline scowled. "Do I amuse you?"

"No, not you," Edward replied, elbowing Emmett in the stomach. Jasper started to laugh with Edward, but when he opened his mouth he could still smell the blood in the air. Edward pushed Jasper against the tree behind them and held him there until Jasper said he was okay again.

Edward looked back out Stefan and the others, seeing that they were all looking at him weird. _What the fuck is up with him_, Caroline thought. _Why push him against the tree?_

"Well," Edward said. "I think my brothers and I should be going now." And at that Edward escorted Emmett and Jasper back into the trees to leave.

"That guy was weird," Caroline said after the trio walked back into the trees. "He pushed blonde guy into the tree for nothing, what was up with that?"

"I don't know," Bonnie answered when it seemed like nobody else was going to answer. "I think they're bad news, we should stay away from them."

"I agree," Stefan said, going back to check on Alaric. "I couldn't hear them coming, and that's not a good sign. Anyways, we need to find Damon and Elena, they could be anywhere and we don't even know how big this island is."

"Bonnie," Caroline said. "Can you try to find them?"

"I don't know," Bonnie replied. "I don't have anything of theirs, but I can try." Bonnie sat down next to Jeremy's body, not wanting to leave him, and closed her eyes to concentrate.

_Elena, Elena, Elena, Elena_, the olive complexion with long, dark hair girl thought. She was sitting cross-legged by an unconscious boy muttering words Edward couldn't make out. They were still in the trees, watching the group before them to see what they were up to.

"What is she trying to do?" Emmett asked. Jasper still held his breathe just in case he got the scent of blood again.

"I don't know," replied Edward. "Can any of you make out what she's muttering?"

"Nope," they both whispered. None of them wanted to speak very loud on the chance of being heard. "But the blonde chick asked her to find someone, or rather someones." Emmett said.

Edward hit Emmett in the stomach again, making him groan softly. "What was that for?"

"Stop thinking that, you have a wife," Edward sighed.

"So, she reminds me of Rosalie. What can I say, I like the blonde bitches." Edward sighed and continued staring at the group before them.

"Anything yet?" Caroline asked Bonnie after a few minutes.

"I'm not going to get anything with you asking me every few seconds." Bonnie kept concentrating on Elena until she finally gave up. "I can't get anything on Elena." Stefan hit a tree with his fist, almost breaking it.

"Damn it," he screamed. "What about Damon? I can tell that he was here not long ago, his scent is still in the air."

"Is that what that smell is?" Tyler asked. "I thought something died."

"Tyler," Caroline laughed. Everyone laughed at that, even Stefan a little, and even Jeremy who just woke up and only heard a little bit of it.

"Jeremy," Bonnie sighed, hugging him to her. "Thank god you're up; I was starting to get worried."

"I'm okay, but I can't really breathe Bonnie," Jeremy laughed.

"Oh, sorry," Bonnie smiled and let go of him but still holding his hand. "I'm just glad that you're okay. I don't know what I would do if you weren't."

"You'd be okay," Jeremy smiled. "You're a big, bad witch, you can do anything."

"Apparently not find Elena though."

"What, Elena's missing?" Jeremy asked, jumping up and looking around. But Bonnie grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Sit back down Jeremy; I don't know if you're completely okay." Jeremy say back down and held Bonnie's hand.

"And nobody knows where she is?" They all shook their heads. "And where's Damon?"

"I don't know, I haven't tried looking for him yet, but Stefan says he has to be around because his scent is still in the air."

"I don't smell anything, unless he smells like dirt."

"Nope, he has more of a dead smell," Tyler laughed. Stefan glared at him, even though he himself thought it was funny.

"Can you just try and see if you can get a read on him?" Stefan asked Bonnie. She nodded and closed her eyes again, thinking about Damon. Everyone was quiet until she finally looked up.

"He's on the island," Bonnie said, looking at Stefan. "But I can't get a direct location."


	5. Chapter 5

Damon was crouching near a bush as he stared at the brunette girl sitting on a rock not far from him. He would have ran and grabbed her, it's Elena after all, but there were four people around her that he didn't know. There was a tall, blonde guy, and then three girls, a short, spiky haired girl, a blonde girl, and a caramel haired woman. He thought he would be able to take them all, but he kept thinking there was something weird about this group.

He looked at them all real close, noticing their pale skin and golden, dark eyes. Is that even normal, Damon thought to himself. People don't usually have gold eyes.

He stood there staring at Elena, trying to think of a way to grab her without being seen, just in case he couldn't take them all. He watched them all for a while, seeing all their movements.

oOoOoOo

"Ugg," Alice screamed. "No matter what I do, my clothes are going to be wrinkled."

"Just give it up Alice," Rosalie sighed yet again. "There's no way you're _not_ going to have wrinkled clothes."

"But they're so ugly when they're wrinkled," Alice groaned.

"It's not like anyone's going to see them. We're probably the only ones on the island. You have a husband anyways, and I don't think Jasper cares what you look like."

"I know he doesn't, but I do." Alice kept trying to ring her clothes out, even though she knew it was no use.

"Girls," Esme said firmly, turning away from the trashing waves. "Go find the boys and see if you can help them find things to make a signal if you have nothing better to do than argue about your clothes."

They huffed with frustration and started to walk the same way that the boys had.

oOoOoOo

Damon watched as the pixie and blonde walked away in search of the others of their group. Two down, two to go.

"How are you feeling?" the blonde, doctor looking guy asked Elena. He grabbed her ankle and Damon noticed that it was wrapped up. What had they done to her? "How about you try and take a nap, you'll heal quicker. Maybe the boys will find something that I could make a sling out of." He even talked like a doctor.

The doctor guy helped Elena slide off the rock so that she could lie down next to it. Shortly after, her breathing became shallow indicating that she had fallen asleep. He had to plan his timing perfectly to be able to grab Elena without them seeing him, he didn't want to have to kill them, Elena would be furious with him whether or not they had kidnapped her.

"The weather is getting worse." the caramel haired woman said, standing on the shore to where the water lapped at her bare feet, it was if the temperature of the water didn't bother her.

The doctor guy turned around and went to stand at her side. Damon watched them for a second before realizing that now was his chance to grab Elena. Damon walked crouched down around the bush, not taking his eyes off the couple by the water. He slowly crouched down lower, making sure not to make a sound, and scooped Elena into his arms. Her head dangled over Damon's arm with her hair covering her face. Making sure that he didn't step on anything that would make too much noise, he backed up. The doctor put his arm around the woman and she leaned into him. Damon took that as his sign and turned around and ran.

After running far enough away and not hearing anyone pursue him, he set Elena down gently at his feet. She was still asleep, most likely from trauma of the crash, so he leaned her back where her head was cushioned on a pile of leaves. Damon knew that he needed to get back to the others, but if Stefan saw that her ankle was broken he would start worrying.

Damon knelt down beside Elena as his teeth grew from his gums. He sank his teeth into his wrist and pulled them back out, drawing his blood to heal Elena. He was about to wake her up so that she could drink, when he heard a branch snap. It could have been an animal, but he didn't want to risk it. Quickly, he moved Elena's hair enough so she wouldn't get blood in her hair and put his wrist to her mouth, she would get some of his blood in her system whether she was awake or not.

oOoOoOo

Bella felt a hand on her mouth and instinctively thought that it was Edward, back from whatever stupid thing that Emmett needed help with. Still tired, she reached up to move his arm. When Bella touched his arm she immediately knew that something different, the hand wasn't cold, it was warm. It could have been one of two things, either they had started a fire and he had been standing near it, or it wasn't Edward or any of the Cullens.

Bella opened her eyes and saw that her hair was in her face. She tried to push the hand from her face, but whoever the person was, was putting pressure on it to where she couldn't. She felt something dripping into her mouth, and since a hand was covering it she could only think of one thing that it could be, which caused her to try and sit up. The person was at least kind enough to help her up but he still didn't remove his hand from her mouth.

She was running out of breath and had no choice but to swallow the liquid, she wouldn't think it as blood which was ironic considering what she wanted to become. Shortly after she swallowed, the hand finally moved from her mouth.

The second she was free, she scooted back while trying to move her hair out of her face to see better. "Shh, you don't want to alert them that we're here." said a voice that Bella didn't recognize.

She was hoping that the 'they' that he was talking about were the Cullens, and then she released the lung full of air that she had drawn in and screamed.

OOoOoOo

After knowing that she had some blood in her system, Damon removed his hand and took a step back to help her up, but before he moved she started scooting back, at least her ankle had healed.

She moved her hair from her face and that's when Damon finally noticed his mistake, it wasn't Elena.

OOoOoOo

"He's on the island, but I can't get a direct location." Bonnie, he had learned from Stefan's mind, said.

Edward tried to read Bonnie's mind when Carlisle's thoughts shouted at him louder than Emmett's had early. _Bella's gone._ It took him a second to comprehend what he heard, but when he heard Bella's scream, he jumped down from the tree, not caring if he was heard anymore, and ran to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella ran blinding in between the trees as best as she could. She was completely terrified. After everything that she had been through with James trying to kill her, then Victoria taking her revenge on her for James death, and the Volturi demanding her to be turned, though being alone with a completely stranger that was forcing his blood down her throat didn't really top the scariest moment list, but it was still up there.

She had been running for awhile it seemed and decided to look back to see if she was being pursued. Realizing too late, Bella's feet got tangled into the long foliage. Miraculously she caught herself on a nearby tree before she fell completely and quickly detangled her feet. Bella continued to run, not caring if she was being followed but wanting to get back to Edward as quickly as possibly.

When she broke through the thicker part of the trees, it finally dawned on her that she was running when she shouldn't have been able to. Bella looked down at her bandaged ankle, once again forgetting about her clumsiness. She slowed down to a walk before she fell again, and looked around to see if she was close to where she first woke up. Before she could get a few steps, the ground fell out from underneath her feet and she feel into a black hole.

oOoOoOo

Edward ran past Rosalie and Alice but didn't stop to tell them where he was headed to. If they had heard the scream then they should already know. He stopped when he was next to the rock where he had last seen Bella.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I should've kept my eyes on her. We don't know what kind of animals may be on this island." Carlisle said remorseful.

Edward turned around in a flash to face Carlisle. "Tell me everything that happened right after I left."

"Nothing much really." Carlisle ran his hand through his short blond hair. "I checked on her ankle and then I told her to take a nap. She feel asleep and I turned my back for a minute. When I turned back around she was gone and I called for you immediately."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew it wasn't neither Carlisle's or Esme's fault. As calmly as he could, he turned back around and searched for any sign of where Bella had gone. Instantly he caught a scent that he didn't recognize. He knew that it wasn't an animal but it also didn't smell completely human. Edward followed the scent that was mingled with Bella's through the woodland, easily dodging the trees.

In no time at all Edward could hear a thought that didn't belong to his family's or the other group that they had found. _Where the hell can Elena be since that wasn't her? _The voice argued. Edward got a clear image of the girl that wasn't Elena and growled at seeing Bella's terrified face in his mind.

At the moment Edward saw the guy that had taken his love pacing back and forth, occasionally hitting the side of a tree when it was within his reach. Edward ran at him and before he even had time to notice that he was there, Edward had his hand around the guy's throat and pressed against the tree that he had currently been hitting. "Where is she?" Edward hissed between his teeth, barely restraining the urge to snap his neck. An image flashed through the guys mind and Edward growled and banged his head against the tree. "Yes, her."

Confusion ran across the guys face quickly followed by anger. "I don't know." He managed to say with what little air he was able to get with his throat being crushed.

Edward slammed his head into the tree again. "Don't lie to me. You took her from me." Another image flashed across his mind and before he could voice it, Edward roughly dropped the stranger and ran the way the she had been seen going.

oOoOoOo

Damon rubbed his throat and stood up. He was beyond surprised at what had just happened. For the bronze haired freak to be able to nearly choke him to death meant that he clearly wasn't human. And there was also the thing about him, as if he was reading his mind. He had barley thought about the girl that he had so stupidly mistaken for Elena when the freak said that that was the girl, and he didn't even wait for a response to where she had headed before running in the right direction.

Not wanting another one of the freaks group to sneak up on him, he ran back to where he had awoken. Before he had time to step through the foliage, he was once again pressed up against a tree, this time by Tyler. "Let go of me mongrel."

Tyler quickly let go of him, knowing how big of a temper Damon had and wouldn't hesitate to rip his arm off. "It's only Damon." Tyler said, walking back to the others.

"Did you have a run in with them too?" Damon asked, following behind Tyler.

"Three of them." Stefan answered, then he went on and told him about the entire encounter. "Where's Elena?" He asked, peering into the trees behind Damon, hoping that she would walk out any minute.

"I was hoping that you had found her." Seeing the look on his brother's face he continued. "I went searching for her, but one of those freaks attached me." He purposely left out the part that he had accidentally kidnapped the freaks girl.

"So there's at least eight of them." stated Alaric. "And they're not human?"

"It appears so." Stefan said.

oOoOoOo

Edward busted through the trees into lighter foliage and instantly stopped. He looked around and spotted no signs of Bella, not even her scent. Where he stood was where Bella's scent just stopped.

Alice came out of the trees to his left with a pained expression. "Is she…" Edward asked, not able to finish his sentence, but Alice knew what he was going to say.

"No, she's not. But I can't see a thing." Alice said sadly. "Every time I look into her future, all I see is darkness."

Edward ran his hands through his disheveled hair and closed his eyes, looking up to the darkened sky. His love had just vanished into thin air.


End file.
